Benefits Are Relative
by Argo0
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a friends with benefits arrangement, but as Lucy finds out of night when she's one a date with another guy, benefits are usually relative to the situation. NALU smut.
**WARNING: This story contains sexual material with includes sex with a public space, anal sex and pseudo-infidelity (you'll see what I mean). If any of these things bother you, you should leave now.**

AN. Hello there, I hope you are well.

Just a little idea that popped into my head after reading Love and Lucky by Zara Hart. Can't say I'm totally happy with, as there are a few bits and pieces in the story that I'm not really sure about, but more unsure what to do with without making the story overly complicated. Still I'm mostly happy with this and I hope you guys will enjoy it. But hey if there is something I did screw up, please feel free to tell me as I like to think I'm pretty good with criticism.

Also, anyone who is a guest reviewer, I don't mind you guys reviewing anonymously, but please, don't ask questions that you expect a response for yet leave no way for me to contact you. You're just going to leave yourself disappointed. And if you're going to flame me, have the balls to not hide behind anonymity while you do it.

Anyway with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, celestial wizard of Fairy Tail, sighed as she gazed upon her reflection, admiring the fresh and needless coat of lipstick she had just applied in the women's restroom in one of the fanciest restaurants in Magnolia. It was a vibrant shade of red that complimented her dress, a very short strapless black dress that zipped from the front, and made her looked very sexy in her opinion, displaying a generous amount of cleavage and really showed off her figure and nice legs. Sure she was being a bit egotistical, but the stares she'd received from her date and other men that evening had done nothing to counter her assessment.

Unfortunately, her date had also noticed the stares, and had sought to mark his territory by moving his arm from Lucy's shoulders to her waist. Which, while transparent, didn't really bother Lucy much until his hand moved a bit further south and groped her behind, right in plain sight of everyone at the restaurant. She had been embarrassed and had so badly wanted to slap him right across his stupid face, but she had been looking forward to his date all week so she resisted the urge, hoping things would improve.

She had met him on the train back to Magnolia after her latest job, and had quickly become smitten. He was easily her type; handsome, well-read, intelligent, sensitive, practically her perfect guy. He had kept her company while Natsu was indisposed with his motion sickness, although she did feel bad that she had been too busy flirting with the handsome stranger to help out her best friend, and when he had asked her to dinner, she happily accepted. She had had a string of bad dates with men who were, admittedly her type on paper, turned out to be either, boring, creepy or egotistical. She desperately hoped that this guy would break her spell of bad dates and turn out to be Mr Right.

Unfortunately, as their date progressed, those dreams were quickly becoming squashed. While he wasn't boring, and the creepiest thing he had done so far was grope her in public and stare at her figure a bit too intensely, which too be fair, was kind of the point of the dress, he was definitely arrogant. And worse than being arrogant, he had the nerve to undercut her at every turn, aggressively belittling her opinions as if she was an idiot for even thinking about having a thought that contradicted anything he said. She liked intelligent men, which he clearly was, but their egos were so fragile that they couldn't handle a women being as smart if not smarter than them. Finally, it became too much for Lucy, and she excused herself to the restroom, seeking a small reprieve from her haughty date.

Currently she was torn. She could go back out there and continue the date and endure his attempts to establish his intellectual dominance by undermining hers and then endure the inevitable attempt to sleep with her, OR she could go home. Just sneak out the back, leaving him with the bill and blue balls. It was by far the most tempting option, but it was also a bit of an asshole thing to do, and Lucy wasn't sure if she really wanted to sink down to his level, especially since there wasn't going to be a second date.

Lucy's inner turmoil was interrupted by the door of the women's restroom opening and closing and then a very familiar voice offering her a greeting. "Yo Lucy!"

Recognising the voice instantly, Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief and she spun around, believing that her mind had to be playing tricks on her. Yet when she did gaze upon the speaker, she knew that it was no trick; there stood Natsu Dragneel, famed fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail as well as her best friend and job partner. "Natsu," she gasped in surprise, before her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Natsu," she repeated his name with a hiss. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Natsu gave her that look he gave people when he thought they were being weird. "Looking for you," he said slowly, teasing her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy groaned in annoyance and resisted the urge to facepalm in exasperation. "Natsu, you can't be here," she explained, expelling a long suffering sigh. "This is the women's restroom."

Naturally, Natsu just waved off her concern, his usual carefree attitude making him immune to embarrassment. Or you know, propriety. Sensing the need to get rid of the dragon slayer quickly, Lucy decided to pursue a different line of questioning. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, it's nothing much," said Natsu. "I was just horny and wanted to fuck you."

This time Lucy did not resist the urge to facepalm and bought her hand to her face, groaning at how crude her best friend could be.

After one too many dates gone wrong, Lucy had gotten blind drunk with Cana to drown her sorrows about never finding the perfect man and when she returned to her apartment, she found Natsu there, helping himself to her food as usual. However, instead of being upset like she'd usually be, she instead seduced him, pulling him away from the food with sensual touches and lustful kisses. Natsu, not realising she was drunk, followed her lead, and they spent the rest of the night having sex on her bed.

When she awoke the next morning, Lucy had a massive headache and an even larger penis still lodged inside her vagina. Her face turned bright red and she attempted to extract herself from Natsu's embrace, but her movements woke him up, and soon they were having sex again, her initial protests quickly giving way to cries of encouragement.

After the third time they had sex that morning, Lucy finally managed to get Natsu to concentrate enough to talk, although it wasn't easy, as the blonde celestial wizard was not sure what to say, or what this meant for her relationship with her best friend. Recently, she had been confused about her feelings towards Natsu, seeing him as a potential love interest yet fearful that pursuing a relationship with him might ruin their friendship, causing her to lable the dragon sayer 'off-limits' inside her head. So before Natsu could say anything, she decided and convinced the fire wizard that they could be friends with benefits, as sex with him was too good not to have it again. Natsu, being socially inept as he was, needed to have those benefits explained to him, but naturally once she had finished explaining, by sucking him off, he was all for it.

Of course, 'benefits' was a relative term, and when it came to Natsu, it was downright misleading.

Sure he was a great lover, how she had no idea as as far as she was aware, he had been a virgin, but his timing left a lot to be desired. It didn't matter where she was or what she was doing, he always wanted to have sex with her, and now that he had experienced her body, he knew exactly what buttons to press. It was this desire and insistence that led to her being taken against the wall of her shower, being bent over her kitchen table and taken from behind and being fingered in her favourite book store. Sure she could have said no, in fact she had, but Natsu knew exactly how to play her and his half-hearted attempts to pull away and obey her rejections were usually met with an aroused and desperate Lucy forcibly pulling him back to her.

His new thing seemed to be stalking her on her dates and having sex with her while she was out with other men. When she got her first date after their first time together, he was confused and a bit annoyed. He actually asked her why was she dating lame guys when she had him. Lucy had tried explaining the difference between what they were and what she wanted to be someday with her date, but the explanation had gone over Natsu's head. At first it wasn't a problem, aside from usually having sex with the dragon slayer before and after her dates, but recently, Natsu would find her during the date and seduce her while she was in the restroom or out of sight from her date. This was the third time he had accosted her on a date, and while Lucy really hoped it wouldn't be a regular thing, knowing the fire wizard's usual impulsive behaviour, she doubted her prayers would be answered.

"By the way," Natsu said, interrupting her thoughts. "You look really nice tonight. That's a really nice dress."

Lucy, despite knowing what Natsu had planned, couldn't help but blush and smile. "Thanks Natsu," she murmured.

She couldn't help but notice the difference between her date, currently waiting for her to return, and her best friend. Those words Natsu had just spoke had been said earlier by her date, almost word for word, but he lacked the unadulterated sincerity that Natsu's words held, her date's arrogant smirk as he said them hinting at his agenda. And how they looked at her was vastly different as well, her date eying her like a piece of meat, while Natsu looked upon her like she was something divine, something to be treasured. For someone who was determined to maintain only platonic feelings for her best friend, Natsu sure made it difficult for her.

Natsu quickly approached Lucy, grasping her hips in his hands and pulling her towards him, smashing their lips together. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, and was about to scold him, as she had not forgotten where they were, when Natsu's tongue forced its way into her mouth and began dancing with her own. His arms wrapped themselves around her small waist and pressed her body right against his, leaving no distance between. It didn't take long for Lucy to forget where she was or why they should stop.

Natsu eventually pulled himself away, his predatory gaze making Lucy feel flushed with desire. "God you're so hot Lucy," he panted. "I need to be inside of you."

Without waiting for a response, he spun Lucy around and she was forced to place her hands on the sink, her reflection in the mirror now staring back at her, reflecting the lust and embarrassment she felt. In the mirror, Lucy also watched as Natsu's head appear and rested on her shoulder and his hands reach around to her front and pull down the zipper of her dress, exposing her naked breasts to their reflections, and causing the blonde to gasp. "No bra Luce?" Natsu queried teasingly, as he applied small kisses on her shoulder and neck. "Such a naughty girl."

Lucy could only groan in response as Natsu's hands began gently massaging her sensitive breasts. One of her greatest joys and regrets was discovering how good the fire dragon slayer's hands felt on her naked flesh; joy because it felt ridiculously good and regret because Natsu also knew how much she enjoyed his touch and how hard she found it to resist, which naturally led to him using that knowledge to his advantage, and a good amount of teasing. Not one to remain passive though, Lucy could feel Natsu's large erection through his pants and ground her ass against it, causing the pair to moan in delight.

Her grinding was eventually joined by Natsu's other hand, as it trailed down her body and grasped the hem of her dress, pulling it up and causing it to bunch around her waist. He looked at her underwear in the mirror. "That's some really sexy underwear Luce," he commented, admiring the black lacy panties. "Why haven't I seen it before?"

Lucy, despite being flushed with the pleasure caused by Natsu's magic hands, rolled her eyes. "You haven't seen it because it's brand new."

Natsu apparently didn't like that answer as evident by his narrowing eyes. "You didn't buy it for this date did you?"

His tone was accusatory and almost… jealous, which Lucy found to be cute and a bit worrisome. Ever since Mira had mentioned that Natsu liked her, she had kept an eye on things like that, and she began noticing all these little things that convinced the celestial wizard that her best friend had some kind of romantic feelings for her, even if he wasn't completely aware of it himself. It made her resist her own feelings all the more, once again determined to keep Natsu in the off-limits and not risk their friendship.

She knew she should stop screwing him, as the so-called 'benefits' of their friendship were quickly becoming more and more problematic, but she couldn't. Like a moth to the flame, an apt metaphor, at least on Natsu's part, she couldn't resist her sexual urges, even if she could resist her own feelings for the pink haired man.

And where did he get off accusing her of anything anyway. Sure, she may be currently dry humping her best friend in the women's restroom while on a date with another man, but she wasn't going to sleep with a guy on the first date. She was… complicated like that. Rather than telling Natsu all this though, she went for the truth in its simplest form. "No, I bought it because I like having sexy underwear and _someone_ keeps ripping mine because he's too impatient," she shot back smartly, grinning at the sheepish look that Natsu adopted.

However, her grin soon faded as Natsu's hand slipped through the waistband of her panties and began gently rubbing her crotch, causing the blonde wizard to moan erotically. He started slow, gently gliding his fingers across her nether lips and softly rubbing her clit, causing her to quietly gasp. While continuing his gentle touches, his fingers began slipping themselves between her lips, penetrating deeper and deeper and hitting all the right spots. She was close, so close, and as she could see Natsu's cocky grin in the mirror, he knew she was close. "I love it when you cum," he whispered hotly into her ear. "The sounds, the faces, how your body clenches my fingers, or cock… I love it all."

He applied pressure to a particularly sensitive spot inside her cavern and gently brushed her clit with his thumb, and with those actions she came undone. "Yes Natsu," she hissed. "God yes… ahhh."

She felt her panties become drenched with her juices even though Natsu's hand bore the brunt of her discharge. However, while her body still hummed with excitement from her orgasm, the dragon slayer gave no respite, as Lucy soon found her panties pulled down to her knees and Natsu dropping his pants and quickly lining up his rock hard cock with her soaking womanhood, easily slipping his cock through her nether lips. "Damn Luce… you're always so tight," he grunted, slamming the rest of his nine inches into her.

Lucy grunted as well at the large invasion. "Idiot, don't just slam it in," she complained, nevertheless enjoying the feeling of being filled by her best friend.

Natsu gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, you just feel sooo good," he said as he began to move his hips. "So tight, so warm."

The blonde wizard gasped at the movements, the thick member ploughing her insides and touching the deepest part of her cavern. "Ah… Natsu," she said breathlessly.

It baffled her how easily he could seduce her, how a few simple touches in the right places could send her into a frenzy of want. And when he sheathed himself inside her, that was it, she was his. "More," she whispered, which was more than loud enough to be heard by the ears of a dragon slayer.

"What was that Luce," Natsu asked teasingly, lightly pinching her nipple with the hand still on her breast.

"More," Lucy said louder with a small gasp.

She could feel her best friend's grin against her shoulder. "More what?"

"Don't… ah… Don't make me say it," she pleaded, her cheeks reddening from pleasure and embarrassment.

"But how can I give you more, if I don't know what you want more of?" he teased, finishing his sentence as he thrusted fully inside of her, stuffing her with his cock.

Feeling Natsu touch the deepest recesses of her body flushed Lucy of her embarrassment, leaving only her desire. "Fuck me Natsu," she cried. "Harder… faster… just fuck me…"

She could feel his grin widen against her shoulder again. "Well why didn't just say so," he cockily said.

Lucy would later want to kick him for being insufferable, but for the moment, such desires were put on hold as his tempo increased. His large manhood was pounding her, sliding in and out of her womanhood to generate an ecstasy Lucy had never experienced before and she doubt she would experience it outside of Natsu. And the heat from his flesh made her dizzy with lust, when added to his thrusting member and the deft hand still caressing her breast. It didn't take long before Lucy, usually so eloquent and articulate with her language, struggled to form proper words. "Yes… Natsu… ah… so good," she moaned erotically"Oooohh… sooo… goooood… ah…"

Natsu continued to hammer her pussy, even as he affectionately nuzzled the crook of her neck. Lucy's body never failed to fire up his senses; whether it was the taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, the tightness and warmth of her womanhood enveloping his cock, the smell of her arousal, the mewling sounds of pleasure she made as he drove into her or the sight of her body in the mirror, breasts exposed and dress hiked up around her waist and reacting wonderfully to his every touch. He loved it all.

He didn't quite understand Lucy though at least when it came to ALL of her desires. He knew that she loved and craved their couplings as much as he did, but he didn't get why she tried to date other men. What could she hope to get from them that she couldn't get from him? They were already best friends and they always got each other fired up sexually, what more did she want? "You love this, don't you," he whispered hotly into her ear, after another thrust inside her. "You love fucking me… when I fuck you like this… no other man can make you feel like this… make you feel this good…"

"Yes…" Lucy gasped, as she felt herself approaching the edge. "Gods yes… Natsu… no other man… no one… ah… I'm… ah… NATSUUUUUUU."

She screamed his name as she came, her body vibrating in ecstasy as her juices coated her partner's manhood. She was glad that Natsu's arms were around her, as her arms, which had been supporting her while the dragon slayer nailed her, trembled and she probably would have face planted into the sink. "Damn, Lucy," came Natsu's voice now a bit strained. "So tight… not gonna… last long…"

With the barest of warnings, Natsu, who struggled to hold off in wake of the Lucy's climaxing pussy squeezing his cock, let out an indelicate grunt as he once again thrust as much of himself as would go into his best friend and released a torrent of cum. "Fuck… you feels… so good… a-around me…" he moaned as he filled her up.

His moan was soon echoed by Lucy as she felt his seed fill her pussy, coating her walls white. "Dammit Natsu," she mumbled, loving how warm his sperm felt inside her despite its dangers. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't come inside me."

The dragon slayer pulled out of her quim, eliciting an almost remorseful moan from the blonde, and she saw a sheepish smile appear on his face in the mirror. "Sorry, Luce," he admitted with a grin. "I forgot again. You just feel too good to pull out."

Lucy shook her head in dismay. It was his usual excuse, and she doubted that he would change his ways. All she could really do was take care of things on her end and pray that she didn't get pregnant. Of course, she supposed she could just stop having sex with Natsu, but she doubted she had the willpower to pull that off, seeing how easy it was for Natsu to seduce her. And, if she was truly honest with herself, it's not like a pink haired child would be the worst thing in the world. Not that she'd tell anyone.

Before she could scold her innermost thoughts for drifting into forbidden territory, she heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Amazed that they hadn't been interrupted already, Lucy nevertheless did not want to be discovered in a lady's restroom with her breasts exposed, dress hiked up and panties around her waist in the company of a man who was not her date for the evening. She acted quickly, giving the dragon slayer a quick shove into a cubicle and then promptly joined him, silencing Natsu's protests by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Would you shut up," Lucy hissed at her best friend. "I am not going to be caught in this position in the restroom of all places."

She shot him her best Erza-equse glare, which seemed to do the trick as Natsu nodded and she then removed her hand. Of course, just hiding in the cubicle was going to be harder when the women who had entered the restroom began talking. "Did you see that gorgeous man sitting out there," said the first voice, a high pitched shrill that grated on Lucy's nerves.

"Of course I did," came the second voice, much deeper than the first, and if it weren't for the fact that it was a women's restroom, Lucy would have assumed it was a man speaking.

Seeing as she was currently sharing a cubicle with a man, who was nuzzling her neck again, although this time out of what seemed to be boredom, she would hold off on identifying the person's gender by voice alone.

"He was absolutely gorgeous," the second voice continued, ignorant of the other occupants. "Shame that stupid blonde bimbo has her claws in him. Stupid skank with her tiny dress and massive tits."

Lucy really hoped they weren't talking about her, but then the first voice came back and crushed that hope. "I know right," the voice said with an indignant squeak. "The way she just let him fondle her ass like. Such a slut."

The blonde wizard really wanted to smack those two women for their ignorance, and then go back to the restaurant to smack her date for good measure. Unfortunately, doing so would give her own deeds away, and while she definitely wasn't a slut, as Natsu was the only person she had slept with in the last year, she was realistic enough to recognise that having sex with one man while on a date with another, wasn't really going to convince anyone. So she remained silent and quickly placed her hand over an indignant and overprotective Natsu's mouth again. "Natsu, I appreciate you trying to defend me, but now really isn't the time," she whispered curtly. "Now please, for the love of God, be quiet."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but another Erza inspired glare cut off that route. And Natsu's short attention span helped when the voices continued speaking. "I beat she's such a slut, she fucks random guys in the toilets," said the second voice snidely.

Lucy twitched in annoyance at the half true statement.

"Yeah, and I bet she takes it up the ass like a real slut as well," the first voice snarked.

Her words seemed to perk Natsu up, as if he was struck by an idea, and Lucy knew that those instances rarely worked out well for her. "Hey, that sounds like a great idea," said the dragon slayer, with enough sense to keep his voice down, lest he incurs the blonde celestial wizard wrath.

"What are you talking –" Lucy began, but she was cut off as Natsu spun her around and pressed her against the cubicle door. Before she could question the dragon slayer, she found his hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them apart and his member, still hard and slick with her juices, slipping inside her asshole. The sudden intrusion of her least used hole caused Lucy to yelp. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

"What was that," asked the first voice, and Lucy could just imagine both women gazing at the cubicle.

Fortunately for her, and Natsu she supposed who had begun thrusting inside her asshole, neither woman seemed to care enough to investigate any further than questioning the noise. "Guess one of the chef's didn't wash his hands probably," said the second voice with an obvious sneer.

The first voice gave a shrill laugh that would have grated Lucy's nerves if she hadn't been too focused on muffling her moans as they dragon slayer behind her slowly moved his cock in and out of her ass. "Yeah, sucks to be that bitch," said the voice, which was now coming from the direction of the door, and the sound of the door shutting confirmed to the celestial wizard that she and her guildmate were once again alone.

Taking her hand off her mouth, Lucy twisted her torso to glare at Natsu. "Be gentle... you idiot," she half-heartedly scolded, failing to stifle another moan. "You can't just... pound my ass... like you do my pussy."

"Sorry Luce," the dragon slayer groaned. "But your ass just feels… so amazing…"

Lucy rolled her eyes but nevertheless allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of her best friend fucking her asshole as his movement once again picked up speed. While she hadn't been a virgin when she and Natsu first had sex, she had never tried any kind of anal play. But Natsu had been curious, and she'd been lying if she said hadn't been, and he eventually talked her into it. At first it had been painful, and Natsu hadn't been as gentle as he could have, but eventually she had felt intense pleasure cause by the dragon slayer's cock filling up her tightest entrance. She still preferred vaginal sex, but she couldn't deny that there was something deliciously perverse about taking it up the ass, particularly a big member like the one Natsu had. "Ah… Natsu… not so… rough," Lucy moaned erotically, still wishing Natsu would learn to be a bit gentler.

This time Natsu's apology came in the form of nuzzling her neck and Lucy couldn't help the hum of delight that escaped her. Despite his rough handling of her, the blonde wizard couldn't help but love the sensations he was creating. His cock sliding in and out of her ass felt surprisingly amazing, something she would probably never get over, but his hands had made their way to the front of her body, one massaging her breasts and lightly tweaking her nipple. The other travelled down her body, and fingered her pussy, drenched in fresh juices caused by the arousal of Natsu hammering her ass like no tomorrow. "Ah yes… Natsu… fuck me…" she panted hotly, as his fingers gently rubbed her clit. "Play with my clit… fuck… yours fingers… your cock… fuck… its feels… so gooood."

"See Luce," Natsu muttered warmly against her ear. "See how good this feels… how amazing… my cock feels in your ass… where no other man has been… or will be..."

"Yes… so good…" the celestial wizard moaned, not paying much attention to his words.

As Natsu continued to plough his best friend's ass, he slid his fingers as far as they would go into her vagina, all the while maintaining a gentle rubbing of her clit. He knew from past experience that the double penetration and stimulation of the small nerve bundle always set Lucy off, and this time was no different. "NATSU…" Lucy screamed, not even bothering to worry about the presence of anyone else.

The dragon slayer winced as Lucy came, his hand once again drenched in her juices while her ass tightened around his member, almost painfully, but no less deliciously. However, it nevertheless proved too much for Natsu. "Gods… Lucy…" he grunted, once again thrusting as much of his manhood as possible inside the blonde before unloading his cum inside her body.

As Lucy came down from the orgasmic high of her climax, she steadied herself against the door and groaned as her body was once again the recipient of her best friend's seed. She didn't bother telling off Natsu this time, as she didn't really have the energy to say something that he was just going to forget the next time he saw her in a short skirt. And at least there was no chance of her getting pregnant this way.

Natsu gave a few more thrusts into the blonde's body, ensuring that he had fully finished inside her. He pulled out of her ass, a few globs of his cum escaping her now well fucked hole. "That was awesome Luce," he said, hugging her from behind his now softening member pressing against the soft flesh of her rear. "You're the best."

Lucy couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she unconsciously leaned into his embrace. It was moments like this, usually after sex and they were just content to press their bodies against each other that Lucy felt truly loved and at peace, even in a restroom. "So you ready to ditch this place and go back to yours," the dragon slayer asked.

Lucy sighed. "I can't Natsu," she explained wearily as she gently pushed the fire wizard away. "It would be a terrible way to behave on a date. I should at least see this thing through."

Natsu frowned at his best friend. "But you aren't enjoying yourself," he stated simple as he pulled up his pants.

The celestial wizard turned to face her best friend. "How do you know I'm having a terrible time?" she asked as she pulled up her panties and fixed up her dress.

The dragon slayer's eyes watched intently as her bountiful breasts disappeared as the blonde zipped up the front of her dress. "Because you always do," he explained. "I don't know why you keep going on these dates, you never seem to have a good time."

Lucy couldn't find it within herself to fault his reasoning. "That may be true, but I still have to try," she told her friend. "I want to get married some day and have kids, and I can't do that if I don't meet guys."

Natsu's frowned turned into a very unpleased look. "You don't need some other guy for that," he said with an annoyed pout. "You've got me!"

"Natsu," Lucy sighed. "It… It's not the same."

She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she didn't want him to be her future husband, and father of her children. Besides, ultimately it would be untrue. But the reason she didn't want to begin a romantic relationship with him was that she was scared of losing his friendship. It meant too much to her and things were already problematic enough, what with the 'benefits' part of their friendship adding a new layer of complexity to their relationship. "Your friendship means too much to me. I couldn't bear it if something happened between us and we didn't want to see each other," she admitted quietly, although Natsu easily heard her.

The fire wizard gave an annoyed snort. "Don't be stupid Luce," he said with a roll of his eyes. "We're always going to be best friends. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Hearing him say those words, said with such determination and conviction, changed something within the celestial wizard. He was her best friend and partner and his words from before, as well as what he just said, resonated with Lucy. Maybe Natsu was right about how he was the only one who could make her feel this amazing, whether in the throes of passion or quieter and more intimate moments, she only felt this desired and loved when she was with Natsu and no one else. Or maybe he was wrong.

But what he was definitely right about, was that they would always be friends. Her doubts had made her forget that the bond they shared was strong, definitely strong enough to survive any possible problems that plagued many other couples. They could do this; they could be a couple. "You're right," Lucy muttered quietly, as she spoke the rarely used words and realisation crept in. "Natsu you are absolutely right," her voice was positively giddy the second time she said those words.

Natsu just stood there in the cubicle, looking fairly smug, but Lucy didn't give him the opportunity to enjoy his victory, even if he didn't know why he was victorious. She yanked his vest and pulled him towards her, roughly pressing her lips against his and they began to make out. Of course it took an idiot like Natsu to get her to realise what an idiot she was being. She wasted so much time on other guys when she could have just been with him.

Lucy pulled herself away from Natsu, both of their cheeks flushed from both the kiss and their previous couplings. "So that settles it then," declared the celestial wizard. "You and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and no more wasting time on other men."

Natsu rolled his eyes again, although it was done in his usual, 'you're being weird again' manner. "Well duh you weirdo," he said. "We've been boyfriend and girlfriend this entire time. You're the one whose being calling this weird, 'friends with benefits' thing."

The blonde wizard rolled her own eyes, but didn't bother to correct him. Not when she realised they could be together. Later she would berate herself for being an idiot and letting her doubts rule her but for now, she and Natsu were together. Still, there was one last thing to take care of. "Natsu, I'm just going to tell my date I'm not feeling well, then I'll meet you back at my place, ok," she told him, and cut off the undoubtedly snide comment about her date. "I know he's a jerk, but he is paying, so I figure I owe him the courtesy of saying goodbye in person."

Natsu looked deep in thought, but only for a moment. "Ok," he said cheerfully, knowing that Lucy was weird with her whole being polite thing, but he decided to indulge her anyway.

Lucy smiled at him lovingly, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you soon," she said to him, her tone then turning seductive. "And we won't be doing much sleeping tonight."

It took the dragon slayer a moment, but finally he caught on and returned the blonde's smile. "Alright, I'm all fired up now," he cheered as a giggling Lucy quickly shooed him out of the restroom.

Once Natsu was gone, Lucy quickly looked at herself in the mirror. Sure her clothes were back where they belonged, but they were rumpled and combined with how untidy her hair now looked and how her lipstick was now smudged, it wouldn't take much to figure out what went on in here and she found she really couldn't be bothered fixing herself up. Of course, if Lucy was lucky, then her date's ego might blind him to the truth. And if she wasn't lucky, well, it wouldn't matter anyway, because she had a boyfriend and his name was Natsu.

As she looked at her reflection, realisation hit Lucy. She wasn't single any more, she had finally gotten herself a boyfriend… in a women's restroom. And that was only she had gotten a pussy and ass-full of cum, all the while being on a date with a man who wasn't the guy fucking her or the man who became her boyfriend.

Lucy shook her head with a bemused yet happy smile. Only something like this could happen in Fairy Tail. It was too crazy for anyone use too handle.

Of course, when she eventually told Mira how she and Natsu got together, she was going to just lie her face off. No way was she telling this story to anyone.

And make sure Natsu did the same.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story and remember to review.


End file.
